mi vida junto a ti
by bella-potter-cullen1021
Summary: Qué pasa si durante la transformación de bella ella escucha algo que no debería y que cambiara su vida para siempre,   bella se lo que quieres hace y voy contigo, no te perdere ni a ti ni a renesme...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

El dolor en mi cuerpo era enorme quería gritar que me mataran pero no podía ni debía, desde hace unos minutos el dolor estaba desapareciendo y ahora notaba mis sentidos mas desarrollados, sentía la presencia de alguien a mi lado quien apretaba suavemente mis manos, escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y unos pasos rítmicos y ligeros se escucharon en la habitación

¿Qué ocurre Edward?- la voz armoniosa de Alice se notaba preocupada- desde hace días que te noto distinto- me comenzaba a preocupar como que distinto

No lo sé Alice, solo que…-no termino y escuche un suave suspiro a mi lado- creo que ya no la voy a amar como antes- sentí como si mi mundo se caía a pedazos ante lo que había escuchado

Como¡ puedes decir eso¡- grito mi amiga desesperada- te a dado su vida y una preciosa niña como puedes dudar así- lo último fue tan bajo que casi no lo escuche

Ya no será humana- dijo Edward con dolor en la voz- ya no será la chica de la que me enamore- quería golpearlo pero el dolor no me permitía moverme- NO ALICE! Necesito estar solo y pensar- la suave precio en mis manos desapareció y pronto sentí la presencia de muchas más personas en la habitación

¿Qué ocurrió?- Jasper siempre preocupado por su esposa, pero esta vez tenía algo más que hacer, no podía dejar mi humanidad atrás ahora ya no, no podía, me repetía mental mente hasta que sentí como el calor se disipaba de mi cuerpo poco a poco pero dándole fuerza a mis músculos, un jadeo de sorpresa me hizo salir de mi burbuja y prestar atención

Lo ha escuchado- murmuro Alice sorprendida y dolida, de pronto lo único que comprendí fue la ausencia del dolor y como mi corazón latía pero despacio que casi no se escuchaba, lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la cara de Alice muy cerca de la mía al verme a mí con los ojos abiertos ella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y les hizo señas a los demás para que se acercarán- observen sus ojos- murmuro todos se quedaron viendo mi rostro y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, todos abrieron los ojos como platos

¿Cómo es posible?- Carlisle era el que más me miraba, se alejo un poco y volvió con un pequeño espejo en sus manos- toma bella- alce mi mano y tome el espejo, la hermosa chica del reflejo tenía el cabello caoba y era extremadamente pálida pero un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus ojos, los que deberían ser un rojo sangre eran un color chocolate mientras solo la orilla tenia u ligero tono rojo, suspire sorprendida como era posible

Como…-quede abrumada por la hermosura de mi voz sonaba como campanillas al viento, pero luego recordé lo que había escuchado me levante y sentí una pequeña capa a mi alrededor como un escudo delgado pero irrompible, me voltee hacia los demás y la vi detrás de todos rosalie cargaba un pequeño bultito rosa que respiraba tranquilo, comencé a caminar hacia ella y de pronto Emmet y jaspe estaban enfrente- muévanse ahora- ambos se quedaron quietos y sus ojos se volvieron de el color de mis ojos con la orilla dorada se apartaron de mi camino y yo los mire sorprendida, como lo había hecho, el corazón del bulto que llevaba Rosalie en brazos se acelero emocionado al escuchar mi voz- Renesme- murmure, comencé a caminar de nuevo y de repente rosalie me estaba gruñendo

Aléjate no le harás daño- grito- es mi bebe- eso ultimo me saco de mis casillas quien se creía para reclamarla como suya, decidí probar lo que había hecho antes haber si también funcionaba

Quieta- murmure como una orden, rosalie se quedo paralizada y sus ojos adquirieron el tono de los míos, sonreí tenía un don muy poderoso- acercarte- como por arte de magia se comenzó a acercar a mí con la mirada perdida hasta que estuvo frente a mi pude observar la carita redonda de la bebe que estaba en brazos de rosalie, cuando me vio una sonrisa se formo en su carita perfecta era simplemente única tendí mis brazos y un gruñido tras de mi me paró en seco

Aléjate bella- un voz gruesa sonó la reconocí de inmediato, voltee mi cabeza para ver a Jacob temblando de pies a cabeza pero cuando me vio esos temblores desaparecieron- bella tus ojos- parecía sorprendido pero como si de un flash de cámara se tratase pude ver todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia

Ola jake- el me miro a un mas sorprendido y pronto sentí como me tomaban de ambos brazos y me sujetaba, me gire y pude ver a Emmet y a Jasper tomándome de los brazos con fuerza, me quede sorprendida a ver como del pecho de Jasper salía una esfera de luz color verde que se dirigía a mi lentamente, entro poco a poco en mi pecho y ahí caí en cuenta era el don de Jasper pero nadie más lo había notado más que yo, me voltee hacia Alice y me concentre de su pecho comenzó a Salir una bola violeta y se dirigió con velocidad a mi pecho, sentí mas presión en mis brazos y bufe molesta- no le haré nada- ni siquiera me soltaron y volví a bufar- suéltenme- ocurrió lo mismo de hace unos minutos y me soltaron- me voltee hacia los demás y sonreí- quietos- todos se quedaron petrificados en su lugar y volví a sonreír, chasque mis dedos y el color dorado de sus ojos volvió

Es impresionante- murmuro Carlisle- puedes hacer que las personas hagan tu voluntad, me pregunto si funcionara con algo o alguien mas- se volteo hacia Jacob y yo me encogí de hombros

Será mejor probar- dije centre mi atención en Jacob y sonreí- Jacob, afuera- sus ojos cambiaron y se dirigió afuera seguido de todos nosotros- entra en fase- Jacob empezó a temblar y de repente un enorme lobo café rojizo estaba en su lugar, pero sus ojos seguían igual- bien, siéntate- el enorme lobo se sentó y yo sonreí- Emmet, trae un poco de ropa quieres- el asintió y yo me quede viendo a Jacob, chasque mis dedos y sus ojos se volvieron negros de nuevo, me voltee hacia rosalie quien me miraba enojada- con que tu bebe- rugí ella se puso a la defensiva y yo sisee entre dientes- como te atreves- ella no se inmuto ante mi voz

Bella necesitamos hablar- me voltee en dirección a Alice y le sonreí

De acuerdo pero primero- me voltee hacia los demás- quietos- todos se quedaron petrificados y comencé a caminar en dirección a rosalie y cuando estuve frente tome el pequeño bulto en mis brazos era simplemente perfecta.

Comencé a caminar a lado de Alice con mi hija en mis manos

Se lo que quieres hacer, y voy contigo- murmuro decidida- no te perderé de nuevo ni a ti ni a Renesme- asentí y le sonreí

Sabía que no me abandonarías- me incline y la abrace

Hay que darnos prisa volverá en una hora- asentí

Alice, creo que no solo tengo un don- murmure me miro sorprendida pero guardo silencio por lo que decidí continuar- hace rato pude copiar tu don y el de Jasper pero también puedo anularlo a menos que quiera usarlo- asintió pensativa

Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer- asentí caminamos de regreso y todos seguían exactamente iguales, le tendí a Renesme a Alice y casque mis dedos todos volvieron en sí- familia bella y yo nos vamos- murmuro decidida Alice, todos nos miraron sorprendidos

Voy con ustedes- dijo Jasper

Y yo- dijo Jacob

También yo- murmuro rosalie- lo siento bella es solo que temía por la seguridad de Renesme y actúe de un modo que no debí

Tranquila rose todo está bien- asentí y abrí mis brazos ella me sonrió y me abrazo….


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Comencé a caminar dentro de la casa, Alice ya tenía todo listo, nos iríamos todos a excepción de Carlisle y Esme que nos seguirían de vez en cuando, cuando tuviéramos residencia en algún lugar, me acababa de enterara que jake se había imprimado de mi hija y que también ya no era tan frágil incluso era más rápida que todos los miembros de mi familia, cuando estábamos listos suspire pesadamente iba a extrañar forks, tome las pocas maletas que Alice me dejo llevar, cuando Alice se volteo de golpe hacia el bosque

No- susurro, se coloco frente a mí y se puso en pose defensiva seguida de todos los demás, comenzaron a posicionarse en modo de pelea y yo solo me quede quita esperando por una explicación, fije mi vista en el mismo punto del bosque que ellos miraban y pronto de las sombras comenzó a salir la figura de un hombre

Alice, que sucede- me quede plasmada cuando escuche esa voz, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un sollozo se escapo de mis labios Renesme toco mi cara atrapando una lagrima que se había desbordado de mis ojos, en mi mente solo podía asimilar el hecho que no quería que se nos acercara a nadie de mi familia la capa que me envolvía tomo un aspecto duro pero flexible y lo sentí todo dentro de esta así como lo sentí como otro musculo dispuesto a cooperar con cuidado la arrastre alrededor de la familia y pronto todos estuvieron bajo esa capa que nadie mas que yo había notado- ¿Cómo?- susurro Edward cuando su vista se enfoco en mi fruncí el seño entre lagrimas y lo mire con dolor- bella, amor eres tu- murmuro rodé los ojos y pronto sentí una increíble fuerza nacer dentro de mi

No me llames amor- mi voz sonó rota y sin sentimientos pero aun así sonaba fuerte

Pero….- Alice no lo dejo terminar porque se lanzo contra el seguida de rosalie

Quietas- ambas se quedaron como estatuas mientras que Edward lo miraba sorprendido- regresen- ambas se dieron media vuelta y volvieron al lado de sus esposos chasque los dedos y ambas volvieron a la realidad

Bella no hagas eso- reprocharon les sonreí y ambas a mi

Tratare- susurre, volví mi atención a Edward y observe como se acercaba- detente- sus ojos cambiaron y se quedo parado en su lugar, me volví hacia los demás y hice señas con las manos- es ahora o nunca- todos asintieron y nos montamos en el coche de Emmet , cuando estábamos dentro sentí mis ojos extrañamente pesados por lo que le tendí a mi hija a rosalie quien la tomo gustosa, mire la enorme casa blanca con nostalgia antes de caer en la inconsciencia


	3. Chapter 3 el gran don y un nuevo comienz

Cap. 3

Me desperté con unas pequeñas sacudidas en mi brazo, cuando abrí los ojos una extraña luz me segó por unos momentos, cuando mi vista se acoplo distinguí los rostros de los cullen, la pequeña Alice fue quien me había despertado, rosalie estaba a su lado y sonreía con Renesme en sus brazos Emmet tenía su brazo en la cintura de rosalie y le hacía muecas a Renesme que lo miraba divertida, Jasper estaba tras Alice y me miraba divertido, Alice sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi

Bella- su chillido de alegría me hizo sonreír pero de pronto recordé algo

Un minuto, ¿Qué paso Edward…- no me dejaron terminar porque Alice soltó las carcajadas seguidas de la de Emmet

Llamamos a Carlisle y Esme- según dicen sigue igual que como lo dejamos- comencé a reír y pronto unas carcajadas nuevas, como el sonido de campanitas doradas al viento hizo que me detuviera, me voltee hacia rosalie quien miraba a Renesme asombrada

Se a reído- todos asintieron y yo sonreí- ven aquí pequeña- tendí mis brazos y pronto Renesme tendió los suyos, cuando la tuve en mis brazos comencé a hacerle cariños y ella comenzó a reír y yo junto con ella

Bella, no quiero interrumpir ese hermoso momento madre hija pero no crees que Edward se va a quedar como piedra si sigue así – asentí divertida Alice se llevo el teléfono a la oreja y sonrío, casque los dedos y en ese momento el teléfono de Alice sonó- si, ya se funciona a mucha distancia ahora sabremos qué hacer, claro nosotros igual adiós- guardo el teléfono y sonrío- ahora sabemos que tan poderoso es tu don- asintió orgullosa- mi hermana es superpoderosa- hizo un pose de superhéroe y los demás comenzamos a reír

Eres tan infantil- Emmet se partía de la risa después de decir eso

Mira quién habla- Jasper, sonreía y se reía jamás lo había visto tan relajado era como ver a otra persona

Y, usualmente yo soy el infantil- Emmet asintió orgulloso- y es mi deber hacerlos reír- todos comenzamos a reír ante su lógica tan bizarra

Bueno, alguien pude decirme ¿Dónde estamos?- Alice asintió y se movió un poco

Bienvenida a España- Alice aplaudía para si y yo negaba con la cabeza

España- murmure- estamos demasiado lejos- todos asintieron

Es lo mejor para ustedes dos- asentí y le sonreí a Rose

De acuerdo, ahora que asemos- Alice sonrió y yo reconocí esa sonrisa, podría incluso en el rostro de cualquier persona

¡De, compras¡- comenzó a dar saltitos y yo la fulmine con la mirada

No- dejo de dar saltitos y me miro, hizo un puchero digno de el gato con botas- ¡deja de hacer eso¡- no paro y yo rodé los ojos-bien tu lo quisiste, no iras de compras – Alice se quedo quieta y sus ojos cambiaron- supongo que este don me servirá- todos asintieron menos rosalie- lo siento, pero te conozco tu amas las compras tanto como ella, no iras de compras- sus ojos cambiaron y se quedo quieta, sonreí y asentí

Me ahorre una discusión- los chicos asintieron y tome aire, Renesme jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo cuando de repente sus ojitos se cierran y sus labios formaron una perfecta o


End file.
